Changes
by ShadowPalace
Summary: Annabeth thinks about the changes she's made about herself ever since her and Percy began to go out. Percabeth


**Hi! Here I am, with **_**another**_** one-shot. I know, some of you out there probably want to SCREAM at me right now, and you do have good reason to do so, but in my defense (which you can choose to listen to or not), not only have I been incredibly busy but I've been having a little bit of an "inspiration dry spell" with my chapter stories and have been getting tons of one-shot ideas. For this, I apologize to you and will try my absolute best to try to update those soon. Thank you. **

**Oh, this does have some Last Olympian spoilers; I just want to warn you! **

**Now, I'll stop talking and get to the thing you actually clicked on to this page to read. **

**

* * *

**

At random moments, a recurring thought would enter her mind. It always alarmed her, and made her ponder who she really was. "Why is she doing this? Why does she care? Why did she think of this now?" These were the questions that entered her brain whenever she analyzed just how much she'd changed ever since August 18th, the day Percy _finally_ asked her out.

At first, it was more subtle changes. Slow and gradual, but still changes none the less. For example, she started to _watch _what she said. True, she still told him off when he was being dumb, and she still called him "Seaweed Brain" no matter how much he despised it. But she tried to seem kinder and sweeter when she told he was wrong, and only used "Seaweed Brain" as a term on endearment rather as a mocking of his stupidity. Suddenly, it became a habit, she didn't need to think about what she was saying, and she had just _changed_ the way she talked to him.

She sometimes wonders what her roommate at boarding school thinks of her. Surely it can't be who she truly is, because whenever Percy would call, Annabeth switched gears, she went from book worm who had a hidden and secluded personality to a cheerful girl who could only be described as madly in love.

She also noticed that she changed the way she dressed around him. Once camp had ended and they began to go on 'dates', she actually went through her wardrobe in search of something that didn't make her look like a total slob, despite the fact that Percy had probably not only seen her in every single outfit she had in her miniscule closet, but had also seen her with blood all over her face. She still cared about what he thought of how she looked _now._

She even submitted herself (only once) to the ultimate torture; shopping. She had good reason to as well; she was able to make friends with some of her dorm mates while still finding an outfit that she looked decent in for Percy. She found herself wanting to _impress_ the very same guy that only four years ago looked down upon. After all, he did give up immortality for her.

She also found herself more overprotective of him, if that was even possible. Before, she felt like she needed to keep him from two kinds of harm. The first one was the more 'dangerous' one, protecting him from evil dictators trying to overthrow the gods. And the other providing him protection from certain redheaded brats who had a bad past record in her book. Now that neither of those two applied to him any longer (due to his invulnerability and Rachel becoming the oracle, which she much preferred), she found herself supplying him with a new type of protection.

She protected him from any harm through humility, because now whenever he was made fun of, she felt it too. Whenever Percy was hurt, she was hurt. It was a connection that they shared, and she liked it better. It felt more special and unique and more personal to them in particular.

The other reason is that she felt like she owed it to him. Now that he was mostly invulnerable, monsters for him were like math problems for her, quick, easy, and thoughtless. Although defeating monsters weren't too difficult (although it did depend upon exactly which one it was), it wasn't a piece of cake. She didn't like the thought that he had to watch out for her so much, so she protected him in her own way.

She always laughed in spite of herself whenever she thought of just how much her feelings for him had changed. She remembered when she was 12, and the only reason she 'befriended' him was to be able to escape from Camp Half-Blood, even if it was only for a week. Now days, she hated leaving him to return to school, she liked spending her time with him and couldn't think of anything better to do with it.

She began to notice that it wasn't only her that had changed. Percy had a bit too. He always 'tried' to come his hair before he saw her, he always tried to act just that much smarter to impress her, and he even cooperated with her just to make her happy. Most of the time it was sweet, but occasionally it just didn't feel like Percy. She wondered if he noticed that she had changed too, and even more, if he liked it.

They were an unusual couple. It wasn't just them having Greek Gods as their parents, it was the way that they acted. For them flirting was replaced banter, cuddling was replaced with sword fighting, and long phone calls were replaced with Iris Messages. They had always done those things in the past, but something about the way they _did _them had changed as well. And it wasn't just the kissing at the end of their fights.

It was something inside of her. She had changed. For good or for worse, she wasn't the same Annabeth Chase around Percy anymore. She was the Annabeth who made sure to say things 'lightly'. She now checked the mirror a few extra times before going out on dates. She now watched out for him differently. Despite that some of these things was a horror to her not all that long ago, she liked them better now, because she now had Percy, and he was worth all of the changes.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it! Please review, it really means a lot! **


End file.
